8th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies *Comedy Bang Productions *19 Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (144): Often Identical - September 19, 2011 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Chris Clements (Production Code: 8IOP05) #Episode 2 (145): The Hypnotic Woman - September 26, 2011 Written by: Eric Horsted, Directed by: Rob Oliver (Production Code: 8IOP06) #Episode 3 (146): Yet Absolutely Monumental - October 3, 2011 Written by: Ben Joseph, Michael Price and Jeff Westbrook, Directed by: Bob Bowen and Joe Vaux (Production Code: 8IOP04) #Episode 4 (147): Bet to Be Super Duper Awesome - October 10, 2011 Teleplay by: Ian Maxtone-Graham and Billy Kimball, Story by: Keith Heisler, Laura McCreary and Kenny Schwartz, Directed by: Valerie Fletcher and Jerry Langford (Production Code: 8IOP07) #Episode 5 (148): Did I Mention PC Bates? - October 17, 2011 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Spencer Porter and Julius Sharpe, Directed by: Bob Anderson and Greg Colton (Production Code: 8IOP08) #Episode 6 (149): Stole Beer from a Golfer - October 24, 2011 Written by: Erik Durbin and Eric Horsted, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP10) #Episode 7 (150): Horror Fiction in Sixteen Basic Steps - October 31, 2011 Teleplay by: David X. Cohen, Story by: Alex Cuthbertson, Matt Fusfeld and Laura McCreary, Directed by: Peter Avanzino and Sarah Frost (Production Code: 8IOP09) #Episode 8 (151): The Peck of Infirmity - November 7, 2011 Teleplay by: Anthony Blasucci, Mike Desilets, Andrew Goldberg and Patrick Meighan, Story by: Steve Callaghan, Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Valerie Fletcher and Mike Kim (Production Code: 8IOP11) #Episode 9 (152): Veronica's Flashback - November 14, 2011 Written by: David X. Cohen, Directed by: Bob Bowen and Joe Vaux (Production Code: 8IOP15) #Episode 10 (153): The Lords of Hoodtown - November 21, 2011 Written by: Eric Horsted and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Jerry Langford (Production Code: 8IOP12) #Episode 11 (154): Keeping Thanksgiving United - November 28, 2011 Teleplay by: Ben Joseph and Michael Price, Story by: Spencer Porter and Julius Sharpe, Directed by: John Holmquist, Matthew Nastuk and Rob Oliver (Production Code: 8IOP13) #Episode 12 (155): Order of the Bending Bow - January 23, 2012 Written by: Gary Janetti, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP14) #Episode 13 (156): Six Broke Girls - January 30, 2012 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Rodney Clouden and Valerie Fletcher (Production Code: 8IOP16) #Episode 14 (157): Greatest Heavyweights - February 13, 2012 Written by: Mike Desilets, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: 8IOP17) #Episode 15 (158): Who Should Howard Give a Valentine's Day Card To? - February 20, 2012 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Sarah Frost (Production Code: 8IOP18) #Episode 16 (159): Keeping Up with High School Over the Years - March 12, 2012 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP21) #Episode 17 (160): My Little Louisiana - Friday, March 19, 2012 Teleplay by: Simon Fuller and Gary Janetti, Story by: David X. Cohen, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 8IOP22) #Episode 18 (161): Superpowers - March 26, 2012 Written by: Spencer Porter and Julius Sharpe, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP20) #Episode 19 (162): Fools of April 2: Legally Credit Cards - April 2, 2012 Teleplay by: Michael Price, Story by: Ben Joseph, Directed by: Jerry Langford (Production Code: 8IOP19) #Episode 20 (163): You Can't Do This on Kiss, PC - April 9, 2012 Written by: David X. Cohen, Directed by: Bob Bowen and Mike Kim (Production Code: 8IOP23) #Episode 21 (164): Just Dance - April 16, 2012 Written by: David X. Cohen and Tim Long, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP24) #Episode 22 (165): Malcolm XIII - April 23, 2012 Teleplay by: Ian Maxtone-Graham, Story by: Simon Fuller and Ben Joseph, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi and Brent Woods (Production Code: 8IOP26) #Episode 23 (166): Confessions of a Shopaholic - April 30, 2012 Written by: Eric Horsted and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Dan Povenmire (Production Code: 8IOP25) #Episode 24 (167): A Late Night with Howard Tripp - May 7, 2012 Written by: John Viener, Directed by: Steven Dean Moore (Production Code: 8IOP27) #Episode 25 (168): The House Renter Policy - May 14, 2012 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: John Holmquist (Production Code: 8IOP28) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Eighth Season'' released on DVD June 5, 2012 (Region 1), July 31, 2012 (Region 2) and September 4, 2012 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)